Talk:IrisClan/@comment-5298682-20140628044311
May I have the male medicine cat, some warriors and an apprentice as well? Medicine Cat: Swaying Leaves || Male || 30 moons || Earth Swaying Leaves is an average-sized, neither slender nor large brown tom with no markings apart from one white paw and light green eyes. Ordinary is the first word that comes into mind when seeing him for the first time - dull brown pelt, no extraordinary markings, same light green eyes that are associated with earth power cats. Once you meet him and converse with him, however, you'll see that this cat has a lot of personality. Funny, witty, and kind, most cats can't help but like him as soon as they meet him. He's always ready to help a cat in need and can concoct the most wild poultices that will heal a sick cat. He rarely raises his voice and is caring to every cat who comes across him, lest they give him a clear reason to dislike them. Of the pair of medicine cats, he's usually the one who whips up the most unlikely herbs for patients. Warriors: Cloud's Shadow || Male || 27 moons || Telekinesis Cloud's Shadow is a tall, muscular darkish brown tom with streaks of lighter brown along his pelt, dark brown paws, a white underbelly, a patch of black on his chest, and yellow eyes. Selfless, sweet, and intelligent, Cloud's Shadow is always there in times of need. He's amazing at battle strategy and fighting, but his hunting is so-so. He never believes he's good enough for praise that's given to him, however, and he'll often dismiss it. He isn't very vocal about his opinions either, so if you insult him or make fun of him, he'll just give you a glare. He never becomes close to other cats as well, and the only other cat who really knows him is his own brother. The two are very close, and Cloud's Shadow would give his life in a heartbeat for him, and vice versa. His telekinesis powers are quite rare, and he doesn't use it all that much except for mundane activities, like bringing a piece of prey to where he's sitting or rearranging a nest. He is a very large cat, too, so others may tease him about his size. He doesn't mind that, though. Shining River || Male || 31 moons || Water Shining River is a tall, handsome glossy dusky brown tom with highlights of slightly darker brown on his fluffy coat, white paws, a pink nose, and stunning sapphire blue eyes. Charismatic, loud, and resourceful, Shining River is a tom who's always up for something new and exciting. At the same time, he can be very lazy and gluttonous. His large appetite makes him an excellent hunter, because he's so eager for food to be on the fresh-kill pile. While he's not the cat to initially come to for advice, if you do ask him, you won't regret it. His natural charisma makes him very good at persuasion, and you won't even notice to what you've agreed to after he's done; he does it very subtly. His water powers are quite a sight, as he can make designs in the air and bring a moss full of it to camp from a river tree-lengths away. He's the older brother of Cloud's Shadow, and would do anything to protect him. The two are often seen together or with Cass. Although he is the older brother, he sometimes feels inferior because Cloud's Shadow has a more prestigious power than him. Ember's Gleam || Female || 25 moons || Light Ember's Gleam is a tall, slender, light gray tabby with darker gray stripes, a white underbelly, white ear tips with the left ear tip bitten off, a feathery tail, and white eyes. She may seem unsettling at first glance; her white eyes make it a bit uncomfortable to look her straight in the eye. As a result, she is reserved, shy, and quiet. She only speaks when needed and despises being the center of attention. Her missing ear tip comes from when she was a kit and tried to take on a fox by herself; she narrowly escaped with her life and lost the tip of her ear. She is quite skilled at using her light to distract others or to simply play around, and is a valuable asset to any battle patrol, especially if it's a sunny day. She usually keeps to herself, and if you try to engage in conversation with her, she'll respond, but with nods and shakes of her head. She can actually be very sweet and caring if she wants to be, but that side isn't shown often, as she doesn't have many friends. She likes talking to Cloud's Shadow and Dusk Song, however. (That okay, Owl?) Apprentice: Cass || Male || 30 moons || Flight Cass is an average-sized black-gray tom with a dusky brown underbelly, a pale brown tip of tail, and amber eyes. Cass was originally a loner before he joined IrisClan; however, his mother died when he was at such a young age that when another loner found him and asked him his name, he could only remember his mother's, and so responded, "Cass." Cass is quite a serious cat; he rarely laughs and his tail is usually level or dragging on the ground. He doesn't not speak often, though, he'll respond when spoken to and talk to others, although it will always be about a situation at hand, and he's not very good at small talk. He tends to take things seriously, so he doesn't understand jokes all that well, which makes it hard to be loose around him. Although he is a 30-moon-year-old cat, he is apprenticed to Striped Ear to learn the ways of IrisClan, for he was found only recently wandering the borders of the Clan's territory. He has pure black, large, scruffy wings that either remain folded at his side or partially unfolded; his mother used to be a part of IrisClan before she left because she preferred the loner life. Thanks!